Battle for Supremacy: FIREWORKS ARE FLIPPING AWESOME!
by Eightbooksand60cats
Summary: HAPPY NEW YEAR! And the gang's ushering in 2013 by setting off fireworks! But, what ELSE are they planning to do this new year? And let's not forget the old tradition of kissing whoever is next to you at midnight! Look for fireworks, kittens and mashed potato fights!


Eightbooksand60cats: Happy New Year's EVE! And I gotta say, I'm gonna miss 2012 like how I miss my cats when I'm on vacation!

Spry: Which is a lot!

Little Cat: (hugging Midnight, Batkat and Tigger) IT'S A NEW YEAR! AND THAT MEANS MORE TROUBLE FOR ME AND THE KITTENS TO MAKE!

All cats: (smash a vase) WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Eightbooksand60cats: We have two new friends who are staying here for a while!

Sam and Dean: (walk out of portal)

Sam: Why are we here again?

Dean: One, Eightbooksand60cats invited us. Two, Cas said that we had to go. Three, THEY HAVE PIE! (Runs to pie)

Sam: Ooooooooooo-kay, this is gonna be a long night.

Dean: (eating pie) What? Sorry, I couldn't hear you over the pie!

Sam: That makes no sense!

Sakura: He doesn't have too. (LOVEY DOVEY EYES)

Eightbooksand60cats: Back off sister, he's mine!

Sakura: ...

Eightbooksand60cats: Uh, I mean, FIREWORKS!

Little Cat and Midnight: DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU'RE A FIIIIIIIIIIIREWORK! BLAH BLAH, ALL THE OOOOOOOOTHER WORDS!

Tigger: MASHED POTATO. (Smashs head into bowl of mashed potato)

Batkat: (running around everywhere in her new Batman cape) JOKER?

Kai: ... Wow.

Sokka: New Year resolution: be nicer to Little Cat. Then maybe she'd stop hitting me with a mallet.

Little Cat: (demolishing concrete Sokkas with her trusty mallet) HAHAHAHAHA, HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sokka: O_O (writing on piece of paper) New resolution: HIDE!

Aang: ... Why're the guys from Supernatural here?

Dean: You got a problem with it?

Aang: NO! No, absolutely not...

Midnight: MASHED POTATO FIGHT! (Throws mashed potato at Katara)

Tigger: My mashed potato...

Katara: OH IT IS ON!

(Mashed Potato starts flying)

Little Cat, Sparky, Midnight, Tigger and Batkat: (hiding behind an overturned table)

Little Cat: (launching mashed poatato everywhere) Hahahahahahahahaha, hahahahahaha!

Batkat: AIM FOR THE JOKER! (Aims for Katara)

Sam: (hiding behind another overturned table with Dean, Spry and Eightbooksand60cats) This is insane.

Dean: No kidding.

Eightbooksand60cats: Hi Dean. Hi Sam.

Sam and Dean: (sarcastically) Oh great.

Spry: Hi guys.

Sam and Dean: (still being sarcastic) Even better.

Spry and Eightbooksand60cats: YEAH! :)

After two hours... (Five hours till midnight)

Tigger: (eating freshly mashed mashed potatos)

Little Cat and Sparky: (cleaning up the closet)

Eightbooksand60cats: (following Dean around like a sick puppy)

Dean: Erm... What are you doing?

Eightbooksand60cats: Remember what I said in the summary?

Dean: Soooooo, you're just going to follow me around? For six hours?

Eightbooksand60cats: Yep. (grins)

Dean: (blinks) AAAAAAAAAAAH! (Runs away)

Sam: (sighs) Yep. This is gonna be a LOOOOOONG night.

Cole: Heeeeey Luna.

Luna: Hi!

Cody: Uh, can one of you get this cat off me? (Holds up arm, which Midnight is chewing)

Midnight: Am I annoying you?

Cody: Yes.

Midnight: YAY! BK, I'M WINNING 'ANNOYANCE'!

Batkat: Not fair! Everyone knows that YOU'RE the most annoying cat here!

Midnight: (giggles) I know.

Katara: (arguing with Ace) Yes, you ARE overemotional!

Ace: N-no I'm not! (Starts to sob amd runs into the bathroom and locks the door) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAAAAHAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sparky and Little Cat: Tsk. Nice going Katara.

Katara: But- but- AHHHH! (Random brick appears out of nowhere and lands on Katara's head)

Little Cat and Sparky: Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!

Dean: (still running away from Eightbooksand60cats) Listen kid, I have a girlfriend!

Eightbooksand60cats: No you don't! You made Cas erase her and her kid's memory! And now she doesn't know who you are! :3

Dean: (under his breath) Dang it!

One hour later... (Four hours until midnight)

Lyndsay: Hi!

Madeline: Who's the new girl?

Spry: New OC. Janinaharm's.

Madeline: Oh.

Rain: WASSUP!?

Kai: Who's SHE?

Eightbooksand60cats: New OC. Rainheart344's.

Kai: Oh.

One hour later... (Three hours until midnight)

Sam: (nodding off)

Dean: (bending down, hands on his knees, panting) I give up! She NEVER runs out of energy!

Eightbooksand60cats: (talking with Spry while eating a chocolate bar) WHOOOOOO! DEAN GAVE UP!

Sam: (wakes up) (groggily) Wha?

One hour later... (Two hours untill midnight)

Everybody: (napping)

One hour and fifty-nine minutes later... (One minute until midnight)

Everybody: (getting their noisemakers ready)

Eightbooksand60cats: C'mon... Any moment now...

Clock: (strikes twelve)

Everybody: YEAH!

(Confetti starts flying and noisemakers start blaring)

Luna: (sets off the fireworks) YEAH!

Dean: (sees that Eightbooksand60cats is right beside him) (sighs) Oh, what the heck.

Eightbooksand60cats: (kisses Dean on the cheek) AAAAAAAAAAAH! (Runs away screaming)

Dean: ... THAT WAS IT?

Sam: (laughing) You just got kissed by a teenage girl!

Dean: (starts to growl, but then smirks) Look at who YOU'RE next to!

Sam: (looks to his side) Oh no! No, no, no, no, no!

Little Cat: GIMME A KISS, LOVER BOY!

Sam: (runs away)

Little Cat: (runs after him) C'MON, SAMMY, GIMME A KISS! :3

Midnight: Well, it's time to end this fic. So c'mon guys, let's say bye!

Batkat, Midnight and Tigger: Bye guys!


End file.
